1. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a liquid consuming apparatus which consumes a liquid supplied from a tank in which a plurality of storage chambers, each refillable by the liquid, is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer (an example of a liquid consuming apparatus) which includes a plurality of storage chambers that are refillable by inks of various colors, and a recording head which records an image on a recording paper by jetting the inks supplied from the plurality of storage chambers through nozzles has hitherto been known.
In the printer having such arrangement, at the time of filling up the ink in each storage chamber for the first time, there is a possibility that the entire distribution channel (circulation route) of the ink from the storage chambers to the recording head is not filled up by the ink. Therefore, sometimes a so-called initial purge which is an operation of jetting the inks to the recording head till the entire distribution channel is filled with the inks is carried out.